Spreading the Word
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: During The Year That Never Was, two girls were on a mission to save the world from an evil Timelord. A one-shot fanfic gift from ttobba95 to me. :D


"Citizens of Earth! Rejoice and observe!"

The aircraft carrier _Valiant_ soared high above the clouds which coated the skies of the Earth. The carrier had been airborn for 365 days now, and counting. It had been a long year, not just for the ship, but for the people onboard. Two in particular. The two young girls who had become world-renowned heroines, Isabella Tyler and Candace Pond. Just yesterday they had finally been captured and brought to the _Valiant_ by their arch-nemesis, The Master, who was also the arch-enemy of their friends, Phineas and Ferb-The Timelord Brothers. The Brothers themselves were already prisoners of The Master, having been aged so old that they were rendered unable to do anything.

Now they stood in the main control room of the _Valiant_, along with several guards and The Master himself, awaiting the return of their companions.

Soon the elevator lift opened and two more armed guards shoved Isabella and Candace out into the control room. Guns to their backs, the girls walked forward, looking around the room with heavy hearts. Guards-armed or otherwise-stood at either side of the room, watching them with cold eyes. Also watching were The Master's captives, Phineas, Ferb and their Time Agent aquaintence, Irving Harkness. Isabella felt like crying when she saw the state of her friends, especially Phineas. But like her legal guardian, she kept her emotions hidden. At least when _he_ was in the room.

The Master looked away from everyone, deep in thought. After 365 days of keeping a close eye on the planet below, he had finally caught them! Isabella and Candace, the only two people who had managed to slip away from his grasp, were now back in his hands! And now, with them and The Timelord Brothers under his captivity, there really was nothing that could stop him now! For the first time since a year ago, he truly felt like he had won.

Though still, he had questions. On the day he took control, he faintly heard those pesky Brothers whisper something into the ears of their companions, and apparently they had been surviving this past year trying to fulfill their wishes. But what were they? What was said? Also, what was their plan? At first he had thought the girls were trying to build a 'powerful weapon' that could kill him instantly, but now thanks to him that 'powerful weapon' was now a pile of ash lying on a road somewhere in the ruins of a town somewhere. Dunville? Damvile? It didn't matter anymore, it was all rubble now.

He had more questions. What did the girls do exactly while they were in specific places? Why did they come back to the ruins of their home place? Why now? What for? These questions and more bounced around in his mind like the constant drumming, almost becoming louder than the sound of the drums.

Suddenly, the Timelord was snapped out from his thoughts by the sound of a guard calling his name. Turning around, The Master smiled. There they were. Isabella Tyler and Candace Pond. Worldwide Legends. The two girls who had travelled the world, taking names and titles, becoming known by everyone. In a year, they had become the most known people who walked the Earth.

And now here they were. Standing before him, The Master of all, the sole ruler of the entire Earth, powerless to stop him. Descending from his elevated watch point, he approached the two 'legendary' girls.

"Your teleporters," he demanded. "In case you thought I forgot."

Reluctantly, Candace unpocketed her teleportation device and handed it to The Master, who snatched it from her. Isabella looked up at the evil man, hatred in her eyes. The Master met her hateful gaze with one of his own and bent down to her level. "That means you too, little girl," he spat.

"Isabella..." Candace breathed. The younger girl sighed angrily as she removed her own teleporter and held it out. The Master promptly snatched it away before pocketing it and Candace's teleporter in his own pockets. Ascending the stairs again, The Master looked down at the girls, who were now 100% completely helpless in his eyes.

"And now..." he spoke, venom in his words. "...you kneel."

Five seconds passed. Isabella and Candace remained on their feet.

The Master drew his laser screwdriver, aiming it at the two companions. "KNEEL BEFORE YOUR MASTER!"

Neither companion flinched at the sight of the laser, but they complied. Casting their gazes downward regretfully, the legendary girls, the companions of The Timelord Brothers, knelt on both knees before the tyrannical Timelord in front of them all. The Master felt that familiar feeling of power coursing through him. As always, it felt wonderful. He smirked. "Down on Earth," he told everyone. "My fleet has been preparing. Readying itself to take my rule across the stars! My army will fly through the solar systems, and soon this entire universe... will be mine!" The Master's smile became almost permanent as he picked up a phone and demanded a status update. Receiving an okay, he set up a countdown timer, setting it to three minutes before letting it tick. Each tick of the timer quickly became audible across the room.

"Always loved ticking clocks!" The Master exclaimed to no-one in particular. Raising his head to the heavens he shouted "MY CHILDREN! ARE YOU READY?"

Way up above the broken sky, millions of golden spheres floated in rows, and in unison they cried "IT'S A NICE DAY FOR FLYING AND BLAZING AND SLICING! IT'S A NICE DAY FOR FLYING AND BLAZING AND SLICING!"

As the clock continued to tick, The Master turned his attention back to the people in the room. "On this day, when the clock strikes zero..." he announced. "To mark the end of one era, and the beginning of the next..." he looked down to the kneeling girls, his eyes meeting theirs. "Isabella Tyler... Candace Pond... You will die." To emphasize his words, The Master drew his laser screwdriver once again, holding it for all to see.

"But before you die though," The Master began again. "I just want you to know how much you two have disappointed me." He looked at both girls again, alternating from one to the other. "I'm serious, girls. You've really let me down!" the tyrannical Timelord said. "Especially you, Isabella!" He stared at the younger companion. "I was honestly expecting something from you! But... You've done nothing!" The Master mocked the young girl. "I mean, come on! You looked into the heart of the TARDIS! You wiped out the entire Dalek race! And here you and your legal guardian are, right now, kneeling before me!" The Master then looked at his aged captives, The Timelord Brothers themselves.

"What did you see in her, Phineas?" he asked one of the aged Brothers. "Why did you keep stringing her on, eh? She's useless! She's a waste of time AND space!"

Candace wanted to punch The Master so badly right now. But, for Isabella's sake, she remained on her knees, for now.

Then The Master raised the laser again, aiming it once more at the two companions. "Bow your heads," he commanded. Though it hurt them to, Candace and Isabella lowered their heads, obeying The Master. The Master himself was pleased. He turned once more to The Brothers.

"You see your companions now?" he asked them. "They have lost! You have lost!" he declared. "The last hope for anyone has been defeated! Now do you see there is none that can ever truly stop me?"

Then suddenly, The Master's train of thought was broken by the sound of... crying. Looking again at the two young girls, The Master could clearly see Isabella's lowered head shake slightly. He could here what sounded like sobs and soft cries coming from her lips. "Aw, Isabella!" he mockingly cried. "Listen everyone! The 'brilliant' Isabella Tyler is crying! Oh!" he laughed.

"Yes! That's right! Cry!" he ordered the younger companion. "Weep! Sob! Cry your pathetic, worthless, stupid little broken heart out!" He kept mocking the girl until her cries grew louder, for everyone in the room to hear. The Master's smile grew the louder Isabella cried.

Then, something shocked The Master. Isabella's crying suddenly seemed a little... off. He had heard children cry before and it was a very pleasing sight. It started as soft sobbing but soon it grew into wails and moans of absolute sadness!

Right now, he was not hearing any wailing moans from Isabella. In fact, her cries actually began to sound... slightly happy? Why on earth would she be happy? The Master frowned. "Raise your heads!" he ordered the girls. All to eagerly the girls obeyed, giving The Master yet another shock. There were no tears on their faces. No distinguishing marks of sadness of any kind!

Right now, Isabella Tyler and Candace Pond were smiling. Their mouths had become wide, happy, triumphant smiles! And Isabella... she wasn't crying at all! She was... laughing! She was laughing hard! The Master couldn't believe it. How had this happened? "Why are you smiling?" he asked. "I demand to know what you find so funny!"

Since Isabella was still laughing, Candace answered for them both. "She's laughing at you, 'Master of all'!"

"What?" was all the evil Timelord could say.

"A... a gun?" Isabella managed to asked in-between her laughter. "A gun in four parts?"

"Which I destroyed!" The Master shot back. "What's so funny about that?"

"A gun in four parts scattered across the world?" Candace herself began to giggle. "You seriously thought that was real?"

"Well, I... WAIT, WHAT?" The Master exclaimed. He looked at The Brothers with confused eyes.

"As if we would ask them to kill!" Ferb simply said. The Master looked back and forth between The Brothers and their companions, looking for non-existent answers to the even greater amount of questions that were still drumming throughout his mind. "ARGH!" he growled in an attempt to cease the girls laughter and silence his own mental questions. He only succeeded in the former. "It doesn't matter!" he shouted at the two girls. "Because you're still gonna die!" He raised his laser again.

"But don't you wanna know what we were really doing?" Isabella asked. "If we weren't trying to build a weapon, then what were we dong for a year?"

The Master looked at his countdown timer. There was still one minute and fifty-eight seconds to go. "Alright! We've got time!" he pocketed the laser and sat on the stairs, facing the girls. "Tell me" he said.

"All we did," Candace began. "Was tell stories," she said truthfully. The Master's eyes widened slightly as the teen continued. "Just like Phineas and Ferb told us! Isabella and I travelled the world and we found people. And when we found people, we told them a certain story." The two girls smiled.

"We told them about The Timelord Brothers."

* * *

><p><em>The shelter was crowded, like most other shelters they had encountered on their travels. The building itself was shoddy, the room was almost bare sans the people, and there was obviously no heating anywhere in the building. But right now, none of that mattered to anyone. What mattered was that now, for the time being, this pitiful shelter was the temporary hiding place of Isabella Tyler and Candace Pond, the two great legends. They who had walked the world and brought hope back to the people who were lucky enough to still be living.<em>

_The people flocked around them, anxious to hear their words. Like all other times, they told their tale. The places they've been to, the people they've seen. But above all, the reason for it all._

_"We've been all over the world," Candace told the surrounding audience "We've seen the ruins of New York City, the fusion mills of China, even the radiation pits across Europe! And everywhere we went, we saw people just like you. Slaves, hiding from The Master on-high," Talking then began to buzz through the crowds._

_"But if Candace and I became legends," Isabella continued. "Then you're wrong. We're not important." More rabble from the audience. Candace placed a caring hand on the younger girl's shoulder, encouraging her to continue the tale, as they had done so many times before._

_"The real important people... are the ones who sent us. The ones who told us to walk the Earth," she said. "They're The Timelord Brothers: Phineas and Ferb."_

_Candace spoke again. "They're the ones you should be talking about! They have saved you all millions of times and no-one ever knew!"_

_"They never stay, they never stop or ever get thanked," Isabella continued. "But Candace and I... We know them. We've seen them... And we know what they can do!"_

_Like many times before, the girls told their tale. The tale of The Timelord Brothers._

* * *

><p>"We told them about Phineas. We told them about Ferb," Isabella said to The Master, who was still listening to their 'story'. "And we told them to tell others. We told them to pass it on so that everyone would know about them. Everyone on Earth would know the names, Phineas and Ferb."<p>

"That's all?" The Master asked, astonished. "You just told a story and that's how you were going to defeat me?"

"Not just a story." Candace smiled. "But also a task. An instruction." the teenage companion began to explain. "If everyone in the world thought of one specific thing at the same specific time..."

"Nothing will happen!" The Master cut them off. He rose from the stairs, looking down at the girls. "Is that it? Was that your 'Big Idea'?" he asked. "Pray? Pray and hope?"

"Right across the world!" Isabella jumped to her feet, still smiling. Candace also stood, allowing the younger girl to continue for her. "Everyone on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time!" Now she revealed the hidden ace up their sleeve. "But with fifteen satellites!"

The Master was taken aback. "What?"

The forgotten clock continued to tick in the background. **Ten**

From offside, Irving suddenly spoke. "Archangel," he said. "Your Archangel Network."

**Nine**

"A low-level telepathic field! Binding everyone in the world together!" Isabella nearly shouted, getting obviously giddy.

**Eight**

"The human race, joined together by a psychic field, with every single person thinking of the exact same thing!" Candace finished.

**Seven**

The two companions turned for a second and looked at their aged Timelord friends, before looking back to the evil man in front of them.

**Six**

"Two things, actually," the teenage companion said. The Master could only stare.

**Five**

All eyes in the room now fell on the two girls as they continued to speak.

**Four**

"Two words," spoke the younger companion.

**Three**

"Two people," the teenager continued.

**Two**

"Two names being thought of by every single person on Planet Earth!"

**One**

Together, they finished. "PHINEAS AND FERB!"

**Zero**

All too suddenly, it happened. The clock struck zero, and a miracle began to happen. From offside, the two aged Timelords were covered in a glowing blue light, circling around them. Their ages began to restore and any injury was healed instantly. Isabella and Candace began to laugh joyfully. The Master couldn't believe it. Suddenly... he heard it. From way up in the sky he could hear it. Turning his head to one of the view screens in the room, he could see it. The people of Earth were gathering, chanting the names of The Timelord Brothers with joy and absolute faith. Their voices were raised without fear, and they spoke loud. "PHINEAS AND FERB! PHINEAS AND FERB! PHINEAS AND FERB!"

Even within the _Valiant_, The Master could hear the chants. The agent, Harkness, had began to speak their names as well, as had the girls, obviously. "Stop it!" the tyrannical Timelord cried. "Stop this now!"

The people continued to shout, raising their voices even more. They weren't afraid of The Master anymore. No one was.

"STOP IT!" the evil Timelord yelled, though his cry was drowned out by the continued calling of their names. From down below, and even surrounding him now, _their_ names were being spoken by everyone. "Phineas and Ferb. Phineas and Ferb..."

"It's been a long year, Master," a new old voice spoke. The Master now saw Ferb, almost completely restored like his brother was. "More than enough time for us to integrate with the matrices of your psychic network."

"No... No!" The Master exclaimed.

"The one thing you can't do..." Phineas, fully restored, spoke to the tyrannical Timelord. "Stop them thinking!"

The Master watched in horror as his enemies began to levitate themselves into the air, pure psychic power flowing through every part of their bodies. "Say the human race degenerate now!" Phineas exclaimed. "Look at what they can do!"

By now, the chanting of names had stopped, replaced by joyful laughter. Isabella cried tears of joy as Candace wrapped her in a hug. Irving overpowered the guards near him and smiled, close to tears himself.

"NO!" The Master shouted as he drew his laser again. He fired at The Brothers, but the psychic field currently still around them deflected every shot. "I'm sorry," Phineas spoke for himself and Ferb. "I'm so sorry."

The Master then tried to redirect his aim towards Isabella and Candace. "Then I'll kill them!" He aimed, but Ferb quickly raised his hand and sent a psychic blast his way, knocking the laser out of his hand and sending it flying across the room. The Master looked back at his foes, fear now evident on his face.

"And you know what happens now..." Ferb spoke again. Knowing what he meant, The Master backed away. "You can't do this to me!" he shouted back. "It's NOT FAIR!"

"You wouldn't listen.." Phineas said. The Master fell backwards down a small flight of stairs as he tried to escape. Backing against the wall, he shouted "No! No, no, no!"

"Because you know what we're going to say..." Phineas finished. Curled up into a ball, The Master began to sob. He cried into his own knees as he tucked up against himself. The psychic field fading, Phineas and Ferb landed on their feet and approached The Master. The Brothers enveloped the crying man in a hug, and into his ears, they whispered the words he had feared for 365 days.

"We forgive you, Heinz. Always and completely."

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
